


Step Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Police, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: When Dee gets called to the Chief’s office things don’t go as he expects.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Step Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 141: Grade at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Called peremptorily into the Chief’s office, Dee went reluctantly, with slouched shoulders and a gloomy expression, wondering what he was about to be raked over the coals for this time. He racked his brain, trying to think of anything he might have done recently to arouse the old badger’s wrath but came up blank; he’d been working harder than ever, and he and Ryo had successfully closed four cases in the last month, including a cold case that had been hanging around for almost four years.

It had been particularly satisfying after such a long time to be able to tell the family of the deceased that their father’s murderer was finally being brought to justice. They’d been so grateful to know that the police had never given up, and to at last learn the identity of the man who’d committed the terrible crime.

Dee knocked on the Chief’s door and waited to be told to enter, then slunk up to his boss’s desk.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Took your damned time, didn’t you, Laytner?”

“Sorry, I was in the middle of a phone call. Sir.”

“Hmpf. Well, don’t just stand there like something the cat dragged in. I can’t do this with you drooping like that. Where’s your backbone? Stand up straight!”

“Yes, Sir.” Dee straightened his back, staring at the wall behind Chief Smith, who’d also risen to his feet, steeling himself to face another dressing down.

“That’s better,” the Chief harrumphed. “Now, where was I? Ah.” He chuckled. “Never thought I’d see the day but I guess Randy’s been a good influence over you after all. Detective First Grade Dee Laytner, it’s my honor, not to mention quite a surprise, to hereby promote you to Detective Second Grade, with all the accompanying benefits and pay raise.”

Dee blinked at the Chief, completely thrown by the unexpected announcement. “Whu… Promoted?”

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it? Always knew whatever I said to you went in one ear and out the other. You might try paying attention once in a while,” Chief Smith grumbled, but he was smiling as he held out his hand for Dee to shake. “Congratulations; you’ve been doing excellent work recently, you’ve earned this.”

“I…” Dee shook the Chief’s hand. “Thank you, Sir, I don’t know what to say!”

“Thank you is enough. I know I probably haven’t said this enough, don’t want you getting bigheaded, but you’re a damned good detective when you apply yourself and follow the rules. Keep going the way you have been recently and who knows, you might end up with my job.”

“No thanks, Sir, you can keep it. All I wanna do I catch the bad guys.” Dee was grinning so hard his face hurt.

“That so? Well, don’t let me keep you; get out there and solve some more crimes.”

Dee saluted smartly. “Yes, Sir! I won’t let you down.”

“You’d better not; I can demote you as easily as I just promoted you.”

The End


End file.
